


we are the eclipse

by tenlion



Series: sun & moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Way V, Weishen V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Smut, So many feels man, inspired by their dance for 'lovely'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlion/pseuds/tenlion
Summary: The light seeks out darkness and the darkness seeks out light.





	we are the eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, but their dance for the song lovely by Khalid and Billie Eilish was so beautiful and inspirational. 
> 
> I created this short story in one night.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Em <3

 

How it happened… Ten wasn’t sure if he should be scared of what had happened. He did not know if he should fear the night, run away from the moon that was chasing him into the lake, or let the black cold water embrace the darkness inside of him.

 

Ten knew he had suppressed his sexuality for too long, but he did not expect it to be confirmed in that way. That night… he wanted to call it a mistake, but it wasn’t. To him, he knew it had been a confirmation and that it would change his life. They were from two different worlds, and yet they found a world of their own. A world that was forbidden. A world they should not have found, but now they were thinking about it every night that they lay in bed.

 

Ten re-adjusted his white button-up shirt and wore his white cardigan, before dusting off his white chinos. White was a symbol of the sun-children. The children who laughed and smiled and had golden, soft skin and gentle hearts. Their parents were nervously picking at their sleeves as they watched the kids step on the white bus and go towards a school that was built out of grey bricks. It was placed almost as a border between a colorful town and another which was dark and grey.

 

The sun-children’s laughter died down when they split up and went to their respective classes, greeting students wearing dark grey uniforms. There was a tension in the air, but when their parents weren’t looking, they still spoke. They kept their cultures outside of the school gates in order to keep the peace that had been formed between the moon-children and the sun-children.

 

Ten sat down in his seat in the back, watching a tall lean figure step into the classroom, his grey turtleneck tugged into his chinos and his reddish-brown hair falling over his forehead. Ten’s breath got caught in his throat when his mind played evil tricks on him, reminding him of the feeling of the other’s cold skin beneath his fingertips.

The boy in grey turned his head and Ten lowered his gaze. They had never spoken before. Ten had never noticed him much and now he was all Ten could think about.

 

 

 

It started with Johnny, a sun-child, inviting them over to the lake-house called the Torn. It was on the border between the two towns and was never visited, except by students. Jaehyun a moon-child was talking about the drink that they called Starlight. A drink made from a substance both kinds could drink. Enough light and enough darkness so no kid would be poisoned, but instead, become intoxicated.

 

Ten had been there before, with other sun-children and moon-children but why did that night become so different from the other times?

 

Ten walked there with Johnny and Kun, the three of them just enjoying the sun as they crossed a field to get to the lake.

  “Late night studying,” Johnny repeated. “You are an amazing liar, Kun. I’m impressed.”

Kun laughed. “I’ve got a date with the girl from class 1, so please let me enjoy my studying without bothering me tonight.”

Ten chuckled, while Johnny laughed. “What are you two gonna do? Talk about math theories? Does she even call it a date?”

Kun made an exaggerated laugh. “Mock me now, but she was the one asking me if we could be alone, so I think it’s a little more than math this time, bro.”

Johnny gasped. “How scandalous!”

Ten smiled to himself but kept his gaze on the green grass tickling his ankles. He glanced towards the trees. A path amongst them led the moon-students to the Torn, and Ten glanced back towards the other children in white. The wars were over. The field they walked on had once been littered with bodies. Now flowers bloomed amongst the grass and the sky was a clear blue. Ten knew he had to understand his parents fear, but for 30 years there had been peace, and the school was what kept it going.

 

 

 

Starlight was running through his veins and making him laugh. Ten watched Johnny press his lips into the hair of the short-haired girl by his side, making her laugh with whatever cheesy joke he said. She wore a white dress, which seemed to tempt Johnny’s long fingers; they were lingering just by the end of it as if it was a border.

 

Ten needed some air and walked outside to the lake. Watching the moon look at its own reflection in the black water with a sad expression made him forget the noise of voices and music behind him. He was fascinated with the darkness and how eerie it was. The moon was bright, he wondered why you still warned children about walking outside when the moon ruled the sky. There were no more creatures at night, and never once had the peace been broken. Ten had grown up fearing the moon but never known exactly why. Now he felt himself face that fear and realize that it was stupid.

Ten’s skin suddenly came alive. Gooseflesh covered his body and he looked away from the moon when he sensed someone else by his side. There he stood. A moon-child clad in grey. His skin looked almost sickly pale in the moon’s light, like a pearl. His eyes were black like the lake and his fringe stopped by his eyebrows, eyes almost feline-like, his nose long and straight and his lips full. He was looking at the moon with a thoughtful gaze. Ten felt his hands tingle. There it was.

He tried to calm his nerves. He wanted to speak to this boy, make up a conversation and walk away feeling like he was a normal boy. Yet all he did was open his mouth, but no sound came out. The boy turned his head and looked at Ten.

Ten saw himself in the reflection of those dark eyes and he looked just as defeated as the moon. Maybe the moon just wanted the courage to speak to the lake, but all it saw was its own flaws.

  “Are you cold?”

His voice came out of nowhere, like a breath of wind caressing his ear with its tone reaching deep down into the bottom of the lake. Ten felt like he couldn’t move. Maybe he was cold.

  “Follow me.” The boy said and Ten did. He felt like he was drawn towards the boy and so he stayed close when they entered the woods surrounding the lake.

The woods gave him the creeps. The shadows around him seemed to reach out for him and it was still cold amongst the trees. He knew this boy from Advanced Art, but he had never spoken to him or paid him much attention. Maybe he should have. Where was the boy taking him?

 

 

A small hut was resting in a little glade and Ten noticed the windows to the basement were lit and radiating warm light. The boy slowed down to walk by Ten’s side. 

  “A secret place.” He took Ten inside, but he did not go to the door leading to the basement, he walked up the stairs. Ten followed. “For people who enjoy the darkness.”

Ten wondered if Johnny had noticed him leave. He wondered if Kun was actually talking math or finally kissing this girl he had mentioned. Ten entered the room the other boy entered and stopped as he looked at the sight of a narrow bed in the corner of the room. His thoughts of Johnny and Kun seemed to vanish. For a moment fear flushed through his body and he tensed up when he saw the boy’s figure turn around from his spot by the door. Ten saw the pictures from the children’s book about the creatures of the night and he saw it displayed on the boy’s face. Yet when he blinked the boy came closer, his dark eyes upon Ten. Ten wanted to run, to flee, but he found the courage to push the boy away. The boy frowned, but the way his lips pressed together, proved that he was determined and Ten found himself suddenly slapping away hands that tried to grab him. They were fighting, and Ten didn’t know why he wasn’t screaming for help, but he guessed the basement was full of moon-children and would they help him?

Ten felt his wrists get caught in the boy’s pale hands and he looked into those dark eyes before opening his mouth to scream.

 

 

His voice did not leave his lips. It was caught in the mouth of the moon-child and his eyes widened when he felt the other’s tongue inside of his mouth. It wasn’t cold like he expected moon-children to be. This mouth on his was hot and wet and it made his body tingle. Ten inhaled sharply when the other leaned away. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t, because now he found himself leaning in as well, trying to catch these lips with his own. As if he would let this moment go away by shouting for help when he had fantasized about a moment like this. Another boy kissing him as if he would kiss a girl. Ten knew it was wrong. He knew that not only should he not let his eyes roam over a beautiful face like a moon-child’s but especially not a male one.

  “I’m sorry.” The deep voice said as he released Ten’s wrists to hold onto the back of Ten’s neck, pressing their bodies closer. Ten could hear the sound of their kisses and sighs bounce against the walls of the small room.

  “Don’t apologize.” He told him and felt the boy hum in reply, the vibrations of his voice felt against Ten’s lips.

It wasn’t like the romantic stories Ten had read. It wasn’t “meant to be” or “perfect”. It was sloppy and curious and needy. Ten didn’t care about those books. All he could think about was how alive he was feeling and how his skin burned when the boy ran his cold hands over his warm skin.

They almost tore off their shirts, just to let their hands roam over each other’s naked chests and Ten moaned when the boy’s lips kissed his neck.

 

_“If they get to your neck, you’re dead.”_

 

Ten gasped, digging his nails into the boy’s back when he felt the other lick his neck in all those spots that were sensitive. He came back up to kiss Ten’s lips again, and this time the kisses were better as if they were getting to know what each other liked. What made it feel extra good? Whenever the moon-child’s tongue met Ten’s, he felt like he could melt.

Ten pulled back just so he could look at the boy’s face. So beautiful in the moon’s light, so stunning and handsome. “Your name?” He asked.

  “Winwin.”

Ten heard his teacher’s voice call it out. Of course, that was his name. “Kiss me again, Winwin.” He pleaded, and the boy did without question.

Ten sunk to the ground, Winwin pushing him down and leaning in over him, his sounds almost animalistic. Ten knew he himself sounded shameless, but he couldn’t control his voice. Not when his chinos were pulled down, not when he was turned around and propped up. Ten clutched the carpet that he was upon when Winwin made a trail of kisses down his back. Ten yelped and squeezed his eyes, covering his mouth. Ten was drooling on the carpet, but he felt so good.

 

It was a foreign feeling, something entering his being reaching something within him that created pleasure and euphoria. It was so wet, and Ten’s back arched, his throat tensing up. Something within him was boiling, and soon it would run over its brim and explode.

Winwin pulled back and Ten tried to catch his breath, hearing the zipper of pants open up. He tried to clear his mind, to form some words into a question. The feeling of pleasure was seeping out of his being.

 

Until something penetrated him and then he finally let out that cry.

 

  “I’m sorry, Ten.” Winwin apologized and kissed Ten’s shoulder. “I want to… I want you…”

Ten didn’t know if he should cry for help and or plead for more. For a moment the two of them stayed like that. Winwin had his arms around Ten, his lips caressing Ten’s shoulder.

  “I can make the pain go away.” Winwin assured him and Ten knew what it meant, but he let the other do it. He let Winwin pull him up against his chest and bury his sharp fangs in Ten’s shoulder. Ten felt something seep into his shoulder. It was pleasure that ran through his whole body and he relaxed and released a content moan. Winwin licked his shoulder. “I did not drink your blood.” He promised and Ten nodded.

  “Please…” He wanted more. He wanted it all that night. Winwin gave that to him.

 

 

 

 

Ten felt Starlight wearing off when he was back at the Torn. His body was not feeling any pain, but his mind was clearing up. As soon as he saw Johnny on the porch, saying goodbye to some of his friends; Ten ran away. He ran all the way home.

But he couldn’t run away from the shame.

 

 

 

 

The next time he crossed the battlefield towards the Torn, he felt just as torn as the place. He was listening to Kun saying that something happened last time, but all he thought about was what happened to him. In those two weeks of school, he and Winwin had not addressed what had happened that night. Yet that day in art class he had seen Winwin paint a bright figure surrounded by darkness, but the figure was looking up at the moon. He knew it was him and he knew what it meant. Winwin was thinking about him as well.

Ten took a spot by the lake, he had more courage after drinking Starlight. Yet that courage was the one that got him in a mess last time.

  “Are you cold?” The deep voice asked him. Ten looked over at the other.

  “Take me there.” He replied and saw a smile on Winwin’s face.

  “As you wish, my light.” He replied and Ten tried to suppress the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

This time they at least used the bed. Ten still needed the bite to forget the pain, but the pleasure wasn’t taken away. How disappointed would his parents be if they knew where he was? Beneath a moon-child, looking up into his dark eyes and crying out his name.

Ten held him close, and when his whole body shuddered with pleasure rippling through him, he did not see the darkness in Winwin, he saw the light.

 

 

 

Ten and Winwin managed to at least look at each other a few times the next two weeks. They did not speak, but they shared looks that remembered their secret nights. Ten couldn’t wait for the next.

 

 

 

Ten waited by the lake. He was looking at the moon again. His heart beating against his ribcage, expecting the person’s arrival. A group of people clad in white was marching into the woods and Ten watched it but didn’t see exactly what they were doing. He glanced back at the moon. Maybe they should take another path to the hut?

He closed his eyes for a moment.

  “Ten.”

He opened his eyes.

Johnny stood by his side, clad in white and Ten frowned. “I’m just enjoying some fresh air.” He lied and turned away. Johnny’s expression, though, had bothered him so he turned back around. “What is it?”

  “I saw them,” Johnny said and pointed at Ten. “The bite marks.”

Ten had been extra cautious in gym class for nobody to see… how had Johnny seen them?

  “Figured out it was him when I saw him walk towards you. The way he has been looking at you… Ten, you know our history-”

Ten felt ice cold. “Johnny.”

  “- We are not their prey. It’s forbidden to feast on humans and it’s definitely a crime to do it to a sun-child! He won’t make you his victim, Ten. Using his strength on a-”

  “Johnny, listen.” Ten spoke, but then he looked towards the woods. The group of people in white…

  “I won’t let you be abused like that.”

  “Johnny, listen to me!” Ten shouted and Johnny stopped speaking immediately. Ten ignored the dumbfounded look on the other’s face. “Where is he?” He asked, but he was begging.

  “We are teaching him a lesson,” Johnny said, but Ten noticed the confusion.

  “I’m the one you should teach a lesson.” Ten muttered, but immediately set off towards the woods. It wasn’t a crime amongst the moon-children. In their town, they could love whoever they wanted, but only the sun-children had this perfect image of a family. He had known he was put together in the wrong way, ever since he had seen two moon-boys kissing in primary school. All innocent and smiley. Ten wanted that with all his heart.

He could hear the shouting and the sound of cries. Suddenly a voice that had sounded so protective, sounded so helpless. Ten could hear Johnny behind him, and he ran into the clearing and past the small crowd of male sun-children. His perfect pale skin had burst open in places, his dark blood staining his grey clothes. Ten froze by the crowd, unable to run forward and place himself between the attackers and the moon-boy.

Winwin wasn’t using his strength to fight back. He was quiet and he fought hard to keep all his cries in.

Ten turned around to face Johnny. “Tell them to stop.” He demanded, and Johnny gave him a pleading look, but still, his tall form stepped forward.

  “Enough.” He said and pointed towards the Torn. “Go back and drink some more Starlight and forget this night.” He demanded, and people scattered. Johnny did not leave.

Ten wiped his tears off his cheeks. “He never drank my blood.” He told Johnny. “I gave myself to him willingly.”

Saying it out loud was like cutting himself open with a Ray’s Blade and it felt absolutely agonizing. Johnny’s eyes upon him were burning him.

  “You what?” He asked disgust lining his words and Ten nodded, sniffling.

  “I can never have the perfect family, Johnny.” He cried and tried to stop himself, because he wasn’t the one who was lying upon the ground, cuts bleeding through his clothes. “I am a monster in disguise.” He told his friend. “He does not scare me any more than I scare myself.”

Johnny shook his head. “What are you saying?”

  “I can’t love them!” Ten exclaimed. “I can’t love girls.” He cried.

Winwin was pushing himself up on his knees, letting out a whimper. “Sun-children are pathetic.” He said, and Johnny whipped around.

  “Watch your mouth, monster!”

Ten wanted to reach out for Johnny to stop, but he was gripping his own hands tightly.

  “You call us slaves to our needs, to our nature… but you are the ones walking around chained.” Winwin seethed. “I may have fangs, but what hurts more?” He gave Johnny a glare that sent chills through both the sun-children. “The light seeks the darkness, and the darkness seeks the light. I know it’s a balance, but you think that in the light you see everything, but maybe it’s the opposite?”

Ten eyed Johnny. The taller looked like he wanted to either run or attack. “It’s illegal.”

Winwin glanced at Ten, for a moment letting a vulnerability show in his eyes. “Not if nobody knows.” He said.

  “It’s illegal!” Johnny shouted.

Ten whimpered. “Let me have this at least.” He then said, and the two boys turned to look at him. “Let me have these nights every two weeks… Let me be with him.” Ten inhaled shakily, but he couldn’t help but cry. “I won’t get bitten anymore, I swear but please…”

Winwin was on his feet, walking closer to Ten even though you could see that he was in pain. He pulled Ten into his embrace, by a gentle hand on his neck and Johnny watched them.

  “You don’t look at eclipses,” Winwin spoke and Johnny turned away.

  “I don’t want to start a war.” He said. “But if Ten gets hurt, I will.”

Ten didn’t look at Johnny when he left. He, instead, held Winwin close, breathing in his scent.

  “We are the eclipse.” Ten whispered against the fabric of the moon-boy’s clothes.

Winwin chuckled. “Don’t fight yourself anymore.” He pleaded and Ten looked up at him. “We are the balance between light and dark.”

  “If it’s just for one night every two weeks… I will be forever grateful.” Ten replied honestly. “And I won’t be ashamed.”

  “There is no shame in love and desire.”

 

 

 

Maybe one day they would truly be united. Sun and moon-children mingling outside of school, the border opening up and the war the history that it was. Ten could see a future like that when he looked at Winwin standing in front of him in the hallway. Those dark eyes weren’t evil. Ten smiled and noticed the vampire’s lips curl up into a smile of his own.

Maybe one day…

They could be one.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS AND IT WILL BE LONG! <3333


End file.
